


Will you ?

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les calmants ont parfois un drôle d'effet sur les gens. Leur font dire des choses. Zane ne fait pas exception à la règle et Ty ne sait plus s'il doit lui en vouloir de s'être encore une fois mis en danger, ou s'il doit l'embrasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon deuxième OS sur Ty et Zane.  
> Cette fois-ci, je suis resté sage.  
> Bonne lecture!

Zane ne l’avait pas attendu pour entrer dans l’immeuble évacué d’urgence. Quand l’alerte à la bombe avait été déclenchée, son partenaire se trouvait chez lui, à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons et avait enfourché sa foutue moto sans attendre les renforts. Et ça, Ty le lui ferait payer. Mais, pour ça, il faudrait d’abord qu’il sorte de là vivant. Ty se précipita vers le bâtiment en feu, sans réfléchir plus avant aux risques qu’il prenait, dès qu’il sortit de sa voiture, n’obéissant qu’à l’idée fixe de sauver Zane. Ses collègues essayèrent de le freiner, alors qu’ils devaient déjà gérer les civils qui s’agglutinaient autour du périmètre de sécurité et la panique des employés de la banque, les pompiers de le stopper, mais il était rapide, agile et aussi glissant qu’une anguille quand il faisait preuve d’une telle détermination.

Il enjamba le cadre de la porte vitrée explosée, les bouts de verres crissèrent sous ses pas et il remonta le col de son t-shirt sur son nez pour inhaler le moins de fumée possible. Il plissa les paupières, tenta de distinguer son partenaire parmi les flammes, et l’aperçut enfin, bloqué sous un pan de mur qui s’était effondré quand la bombe avait sauté. Car, évidemment, il était entré seul, avant l’arrivée des démineurs, pour s’assurer que personne ne restait à l’intérieur.

Ty courut vers lui, en enjambant les débris, un bras levé devant son visage pour se protéger de la chaleur étouffante. En quelques pas, il fut accroupi aux côtés de Zane. Son amant avait une blessure à la tempe qui saignait abondamment. Mais, le cuir chevelu était une zone qui pissait le sang pour un rien et il s’accrocha à cette idée, pour ne pas s’en inquiéter pour le moment. Le plus urgent restait sa jambe droite, coincée sous la plaque de béton, que son partenaire ne parvenait pas à repousser. En témoignaient ses mains meurtries par les bords coupants du ciment effrité. Le mur était épais et paraissait lourd. Hormis le fait qu’il allait être difficile de le déplacer, Ty savait également ce que cela signifiait. Qu’il était porteur, et ça, ça puait la merde pour eux. Maintenant qu’il y prêtait attention, il pouvait entendre les fondations protester bruyamment par-dessus le crépitement des flammes. L’immeuble n’allait pas tarder à s’effondrer. Mais, Ty préférait encore mourir avec Zane que de l’abandonner ici.

Ils n’avaient pas une minute à perdre et Ty, après s’être assuré que son partenaire était toujours conscient, préféra se taire et agir. Il glissa ses mains sous la pierre, banda ses muscles et poussa de toutes ses forces. Immédiatement, Zane hurla, le supplia d’arrêter. Sa jambe devait être cassée.

      -    Ecoute-moi, Zane. Dit précipitamment Ty, en fixant son amant. Si je ne te sors pas d’ici, on va finir enterrés vivants. Il va falloir que tu serres les dents et que tu fasses en sorte de ne pas t’évanouir. Je sais que tu en es capable.

      -    Vas-t-en. Murmura faiblement Zane, en réponse.

      -    Même pas en rêve, Lone Star. Les pompiers mettront trop de temps à te secourir. Le risque est trop grand. Ils n’entreront pas ici tant qu’ils n’auront pas éteint ce feu et fait le nécessaire pour ne pas se prendre des tonnes de béton sur le coin de la gueule.

      -    C’est trop aimable de leur part. Ironisa son partenaire, ce qui prouva qu’il n’allait peut-être pas si mal que ça.

      -    Je vais essayer de faire vite, ok. Reste avec moi, bébé.

Ty poussa de nouveau, plus fort, Zane serra les poings à s’en faire mal pour oublier la douleur et la plaque bougea enfin. Ty le dégagea suffisamment et bondit immédiatement pour l’aider à se mettre debout.

      -    Tu peux te lever ? Lui demanda-t-il, de l’urgence dans sa voix en scrutant les alentours.

Car, bientôt, l’effondrement serait le cadet de leurs soucis. Ils allaient être encerclés par les flammes.

      -    Je crois. Répondit faiblement Zane.

Ty l’agrippa sous les aisselles, le tira vers lui et l’appuya contre son flanc. Il passa le bras de Zane par-dessus ses épaules, releva la tête vers le rectangle lumineux de la sortie et s’obligea à rester concentré sur son objectif, pour ne pas prêter attention au chaos qui les entourait. Le hall de l’immeuble était une véritable fournaise et respirer devenait difficile. Il toussa, cracha par terre une salive teintée de noir, et amorça un pas vers la porte. De l’autre côté de celle-ci, il pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes des soldats du feu qui s’apprêtaient à entrer malgré les risques. Le reste de leur équipe avait dû faire pression pour qu’ils se bougent le cul, pensa Ty. Zane s’accrocha à lui, traînant sa jambe blessée derrière lui, son pied formait un angle absolument pas naturel avec le reste de son corps.

Ils étaient trop lents, constata Ty, alors qu’ils n’avaient même pas fait deux mètres, et que de nouveaux débris tombaient de toute part. Zane était au bord de l’évanouissement. Si l’ex-marine se retrouvait avec le poids mort de son coéquipier, ils étaient foutus. Sans plus réfléchir, il passa un bras dans le dos de Zane, glissa l’autre derrière ses cuisses et le souleva comme il put. Puis, il trouva en lui la force d’accélérer le pas, l’adrénaline galopant dans son sang, faisant pulser ses artères, cogner son cœur presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses muscles et ses poumons brûlèrent, ses biceps tremblèrent, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il savait qu’il le paierait cher, durant des jours, mais ce n’était pas la perspective de quelques courbatures qui allait l’arrêter. Il devrait s’estimer heureux, s’il s’en sortait sans une égratignure. Zane s’accrocha à sa nuque, essaya de se rendre le plus léger possible. Deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent dans le cou de Ty et il raffermit sa prise sur son amant.

      -    On y est presque. On va s’en sortir. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, avec le plus de conviction possible, avant d’embrasser son front.

Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, mais heureusement, la sortie se rapprocha enfin et il put presque sentir l’air frais de l’extérieur sur son visage. Dès qu’il posa un pied dehors, une équipe médicale leur porta rapidement assistance. Un brancard attendait déjà à quelques mètres de l’entrée. Ty refusa qu’on l’aide, déposa lui-même son partenaire sur la civière et se retint de tomber à genoux. Ils étaient transpirants, noirs de suie et couverts de poussière et de sang par endroits. Mais ils étaient vivants et c’était le principal. Ty accepta le masque à oxygène qu’un ambulancier plaqua sur son visage. Il respira profondément, fut pris d’un vertige et toussa encore. Les médecins s’affairaient déjà autour de Zane, prirent ses constantes, lui posèrent des questions pour s’assurer qu’il ne souffrait pas d’un traumatisme crânien, nettoyèrent ses blessures, mirent une attelle à sa jambe. Rapidement, le reste de leur équipe se précipita sur eux. Ty entendit vaguement McCoy lui hurler dessus, mais n’y prêta pas attention. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour son amant, allongé, faible, mais bien vivant. Zane tendit un bras vers lui, demanda encore quelques secondes avant de monter dans l’ambulance. Ty s’approcha, prit sa main de la manière la plus correcte possible devant leurs collègues qui parlaient tous en même temps pour s’assurer qu’ils allaient bien. Les lèvres de Zane bougèrent, mais Ty ne comprit rien, avec le brouhaha ambiant.

      -    Vous allez la fermer ! S’écria-t-il alors, en virant le masque à oxygène de sa bouche.

Sur le coup, tout le monde se tut et il se pencha vers son partenaire.

      -    Tu disais ? 

      -    Épouse-moi. Répéta Zane, d’une voix déjà alourdie par les tranquillisants.

Il devait certainement délirer à moitié, mais Ty paya cher sa précédente injonction, car les autres purent entendre clairement la demande qui claqua dans le soudain silence. Et il remercia Dieu, ou quiconque là-haut, de pouvoir mettre le rougissement qu’il sentit colorer ses joues sur le compte de l’incendie. Sans attendre qu’il réponde, les brancardiers prirent en charge son partenaire et l’emmenèrent dans leur véhicule, avant de démarrer et de quitter les lieux. Cela prit moins d’une minute, durant laquelle aucun des agents du FBI ne bougea d’un iota. Ils regardaient Ty, bouche bée. Perrimore semblait visiblement se retenir de rire, Alston affichait un sourire insupportable. McCoy, par contre, ne riait pas du tout. Mais, Ty s’en foutait comme de l’an quarante. Le regard vague, la demande de Zane tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il n’aspirait qu’à se terrer dans un trou et disparaître. Car, sur le coup, la première pensée qui avait envahi son esprit était « oui ». Et il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour se retenir de prononcer ce simple mot qui n’aurait fait qu’aggraver leur situation. Lui n’avait pas l’excuse d’être complètement dans les vapes.

      -    Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire peut-être, Grady ? Demanda Dan, absolument pas amusé.

      -    Vous savez ce que c’est, Mac. Les sédatifs, tout ça…

McCoy grogna vaguement en réponse, pas vraiment convaincu.

      -    Je vais à l’hôpital. Annonça alors Ty, désireux de se barrer d’ici et de savoir comment allait Zane.

      -    C’est ça, cours rejoindre ton fiancé. Cria Alston, alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà vers sa voiture. Et Perrimore ne put cette fois retenir son fou rire.

Ty claqua violemment la portière, après s’être laissé tomber sur le siège conducteur et soupira de dépit, avant de mettre le contact. Les prochains jours promettaient d’être folkloriques au bureau. Ses nerfs allaient être mis à rude épreuve.

…

Sa conduite était nerveuse, ses mains tremblaient sur le volant qu’il serrait à s’en blanchir les phalanges. Il savait qu’il était en état de choc et n’aurait jamais dû prendre la route. Mais, il était trop tard pour appeler un taxi et il n’avait eu aucune envie de demander à un de ses collègues de l’accompagner. Pour essuyer les railleries pendant tout le trajet, non merci. Il les subirait suffisamment tôt, quand il retournerait au boulot. Heureusement, il connaissait assez bien le chemin, pour ne pas avoir à trop se concentrer. Car, pour la millième fois en moins d’une demi-heure, il se demanda à quel point la demande de Zane était sérieuse, et même si Zane s’en souviendrait à son réveil. Il aurait voulu ne pas être autant atteint par une simple phrase. Mais, ce n’était pas n’importe laquelle, et personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça avant. Maintenant qu’il s’en faisait la réflexion, il prit conscience qu’il vivait beaucoup de premières fois avec Zane. Émotionnellement, c’était épuisant. Et pourtant, Ty n’était pas du genre sentimental. Sans qu’il ne s’en rende réellement compte, à un moment donné, Zane avait pris toute la place dans sa vie. Repoussant les ombres, comblant les vides. Mais, le mariage… Il savait que Zane avait déjà été marié et que sa femme était morte. Mais lui… Lui il ne s’était jamais attaché à qui que soit. Bordel, avant Zane, il ne s’était même jamais engagé sérieusement dans une relation ! Ty prit une profonde inspiration, alors qu’il sentait qu’il allait craquer et se mettre à hurler comme un dément. Il se dit qu’il était vain de se torturer avec ça, parce que son amant n’était pas lui-même quand il avait prononcé ces mots et ne voudrait probablement pas en parler, quand il se réveillerait. S’il s’en rappelait. Il ferait peut-être même semblant de ne pas s’en souvenir. Ty se promit de jouer le jeu. À la place de Zane, il voudrait certainement oublier lui aussi.

Il déboula sur le parking de l’hôpital, se gara comme un connard et trottina jusqu’à l’accueil, où une charmante secrétaire leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Il savait qu’il avait une tête à faire peur, puisqu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de passer chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Mais, il n’en avait absolument rien à foutre.

      -    Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez besoin d’un médecin ?

      -    Un agent du FBI est arrivé ici, il y a moins d’une heure. Zane Garrett. Pouvez-vous m’indiquer sa chambre, s’il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme blonde tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur.

      -    Oui, je le vois. Il est en radiologie. Je vais devoir vous demander de patienter.

Ty serra les dents, s’exhorta au calme.

      -    Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

      -    Je n’en sais rien. Monsieur… ?

      -    Agent spécial Grady. Se présenta-t-il, en sortant son badge. Je suis son partenaire.

      -    Et bien, agent Grady, tout ce que je peux faire c’est appeler le Docteur Chase, qui s’occupe de lui.

      -    Merci. Souffla-t-il, avant de se résigner à aller s’asseoir dans la salle d’attente bondée.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans un siège, entre un gros bras qui tenait un mouchoir contre son nez ensanglanté et qui sortait visiblement d’une bagarre, au vu de ses phalanges écorchées, et une mère qui tentait de faire taire son bébé, certainement fiévreux, qui braillait comme un porc qu’on égorge. En face de lui, un SDF incontestablement ivre hurlait, à qui voulait l’entendre, qu’il connaissait le président et que ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça, un couple se disputait à propos de l’accrochage en voiture qui les avait menés ici et il se demanda sérieusement, durant une seconde, comment il allait pouvoir se retenir de tuer tout le monde. Heureusement, les urgences n’étaient pas non plus surchargées, puisque l’explosion n’avait miraculeusement fait qu’un seul blessé. Zane. Et Ty respira de nouveau profondément, en se disant que non, il n’allait pas le frapper pour s’être mis en danger de la sorte. Parce qu’il aurait sûrement suffisamment mal comme ça. Il imaginait déjà son amant perdre patience, car il devrait porter un plâtre et se déplacer en béquilles. Mais, il se dit que c’était bien fait pour sa gueule et que ça lui ferait la bite. La prochaine fois, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de jouer les héros.

Le quart d’heure durant lequel il patienta fut une véritable torture, quand enfin, un type en blouse blanche décida de pointer son nez.

      -    Agent Grady ? Appela le jeune docteur.

Il avait une dégaine de surfeur australien, avec ses cheveux blond mi-long et ses yeux bleus.

      -    C’est moi. Répondit Ty, en bondissant presque sur lui. Il va bien ?

      -    Il survivra. Sa blessure la plus grave est une fracture à la cheville. Une légère commotion cérébrale, mais il se remettra vite.

      -    Je peux le voir ?

      -    Bien sûr. Il a refusé tous les antidouleurs que nous lui avons proposés. Il semblait déjà hors de lui qu’on lui en ait administré dans l’ambulance. Votre coéquipier a-t-il des antécédents de toxicomane ?

      -    C’est une longue histoire. J’aimerais juste le rejoindre maintenant. Insista Ty.

      -    Chambre 238, au deuxième étage.

Ty le remercia vaguement et s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur. Une fois devant la porte vitrée de la chambre, il hésita presque à entrer. Zane était encore dans un lit d’hôpital, et c’était une image que Ty souhaitait à chaque fois ne plus jamais voir. En vain. Son partenaire tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il l’aperçut. Un poids énorme s’envola alors des épaules de Ty. Zane allait bien.

Il fit coulisser la porte et entra, avant de la refermer derrière lui. La chambre était comme tant d’autres, blanche, aseptisée, froide. Sous les draps immaculés et une de ces couvertures qui grattent, Zane lui parut plus petit que d’ordinaire et Ty put distinguer la forme de sa jambe droite, plus grosse à cause du plâtre. Une compresse barrait sa tempe. Mais, à part ça, comme l’avait souligné le médecin, rien à signaler.

      -    Alors comme ça on fait le difficile avec les infirmières ? Tenta de plaisanter Ty, pour détendre l’atmosphère. Quelque chose semblait tracasser Zane et il savait ce que c’était.

      -    Tu sais bien que je ne veux plus toucher aux narcotiques. Ceux que l’on m’a donnés tout à l’heure m’ont déjà suffisamment fait planer. Dit-il, en se retenant visiblement de rire.

      -    Quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Ty, en prenant une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté du lit.

      -    J’ai rêvé que je te demandais de m’épouser devant toute l’équipe. Avoua-t-il, avant de s’esclaffer. Tu imagines un peu le truc ?

Ty grogna simplement en retour et trouva tout à coup la tapisserie très intéressante.

      -    Quoi ? 

      -    Rien, rien.

      -    Ty… Ce n’est pas réellement arrivé, n’est-ce pas ? Je n’ai pas vraiment fait _ça_  ?!

      -    Calme-toi. C’est pas la fin du monde, ils ont tous cru que t’étais juste défoncé. Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher avec ça pendant quelques jours et puis ça leur passera. Comme les blagues sur les chats.

Zane s’enfonça dans les oreillers en soupirant lourdement, dépité.

      -    Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas d’où c’est sorti.

Ty hocha simplement la tête, en regardant ses mains. L’annulaire de sa main gauche le démangea et il sentit le fantôme de l’alliance qu’il avait dû porter lors de cette mission sur ce bateau de croisière. Elle était toujours dans une boîte, bien planquée chez lui.

      -    C’est moi ou tu as l’air déçu ? S’étonna Zane, face au silence de son amant. Ty, regarde-moi. Ajouta-t-il, en glissant un doigt sous son menton, pour relever sa tête.

Il se pencha alors vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, faisant oublier quelques instants à Ty le stress des derniers évènements. Ty se redressa et s’assit sur le bord du lit, pour se rapprocher de son amant, se laissa emporter, agrippa la nuque de Zane, caressa sa langue de la sienne. S’embrasser après avoir frôlé la mort était toujours un acte presque désespéré pour eux. Animé du besoin de s’assurer que l’autre est bien là, et pas à la morgue ou entre quatre planches de sapin.

Zane le relâcha doucement, colla son front à celui de Ty, le garda près de lui.

      -    Tu veux _réellement_ m’épouser.

Ce n’était pas une question. Mais, Ty y répondit quand même, en murmurant ce petit mot qu’il avait retenu de justesse un peu plus tôt.

      -    Oui.

      -    Tu attendais quoi pour me le demander ?

      -    De ne plus me chier dessus rien qu’à l’idée de le faire.

Zane ricana et serra son amant contre lui.

      -    Je le veux, moi aussi. Chuchota Zane, contre les lèvres de Ty, avant de l’embrasser encore.

…

Le bureau du Directeur adjoint Burns n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Ty était venu. Dick l’avait accueilli un brin suspicieux. Ty ne lui rendait certainement pas une visite de courtoisie.

      -    J’ai appris pour la bombe. L’agent Garrett se remet-il bien ?

      -    Il survivra. Répondit succinctement l’ex-marine qui ne tenait visiblement pas en place.

Il avait refusé de s’asseoir et faisait les cent pas devant le bureau de Burns.

      -    Vas-tu cracher le morceau ? Ou faut-il que je fasse amener du thé et des gâteaux par ma secrétaire ?

Ty grimaça, mais cessa néanmoins son manège et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

      -    Je sais qu’on a déjà eu cette conversation, par le passé.

      -    Quelle conversation ?

      -    Celle où je vous rappelle qu’il y a trois cas pour lesquels je pourrais quitter définitivement vos missions personnelles.

      -    Si tu te mariais, si tu avais un enfant ou si tu te sentais incapable de continuer. Oui, nous en avons déjà parlé. Et je t’avais accordé l’interruption temporaire que tu m’avais demandée. Ressens-tu de nouveau le besoin de faire une pause ?

Ty semblait être inapte à fixer son regard sur quoi que ce soit dans la pièce. Signe d’une grande nervosité, nota Burns. Ce qu’il avait à lui dire n’avait rien à voir avec une suspension passagère. Ty venait lui annoncer quelque chose de beaucoup plus définitif. Et, comme il venait lui-même de le rappeler, il n’y avait que trois raisons possibles. Et Ty n’avait définitivement pas l’air au bout du rouleau. Ne restait donc que deux possibilités. Dont une seule lui paraissait crédible, quoi qu’inattendu, puisque Ty était un homme prudent.

      -    Quand ? Demanda-t-il, simplement.

      -    On n’a pas encore fixé de date. On n’est pas pressé.

      -    Vraiment ? Les femmes semblent toujours tellement pressées de se marier.

      -    C’est peut-être parce que ce n’en est pas une. Balança Ty, en fixant ses mains.

Burns crut avoir mal compris, durant un instant, puis assimila l’information.

      -    Oh. Je ne… savais pas.

      -    Peu de gens le savent. Mon frère. Mes anciens camarades des forces spéciales. Mais, c’est tout.

      -    Je t’ai vu tellement de fois draguer toutes les jolies filles à ta portée. Je ne me serais jamais douté… Où l’as-tu rencontré ?

      -    Ce n’est pas très important. Tenta de se désister Ty.

      -    Si ça l’est. Tu aurais dû m’en parler. Je t’aurais lâché du lest, pour que tu puisses le voir plus souvent.

      -    Vous l’avez fait.

      -    C’était pour ça, l’interruption temporaire de mes missions ?

Ty hocha doucement la tête.

      -    Et maintenant ? Tu trouves toujours des moments à lui accorder ? Je suppose que oui, si vous en êtes à vous marier.

      -    Je passe les trois quarts de mon temps avec lui, Dick.

      -    Malgré tout le boulot que vous avez avec…

Burns se figea, pris d’un énorme doute.

      -    Où l’as-tu rencontré ? Demanda-t-il, une nouvelle fois.

      -    A l’endroit exact où je me trouve présentement.

Burns s’enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil, en soupirant lourdement et passa une main sur son visage. Ty Grady aurait sa mort.

      -    Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

      -    Notre première mission. Quand on pourchassait ce tueur en série à New-York.

      -    Tout ce temps ?! Et tu ne m’as rien dit ?

      -    Je ne suis pas stupide, Dick ! Je n’avais aucune envie de perdre mon coéquipier. Ce qui n’aurait pas manqué d’arriver, si vous l’aviez su. S’emporta Ty, en tapant du poing sur le bureau, avant de reprendre son calme.

      -    Qu’est-ce qui a changé ?

Ty sembla peser ses mots.

      -    On est tombé amoureux, c’est tout. C’était pas prévu. Mais, maintenant, s’envoyer en l’air au nez et la barbe de tout le bureau devient lassant. Ne pas pouvoir exprimer à quel point cela m’atteint quand il se retrouve une fois de plus à l’hosto commence à devenir difficilement supportable. Toutes ces choses que nous nous interdisons de faire, de dire. Et je sais que c’est pareil pour lui. Voilà ce qui a changé.

      -    C’est donc devenu sérieux.

      -    Très sérieux. Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

      -    Rien.

Ty resta interdit quelques secondes.

      -    Comment ça, rien ?

     -    Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez capable de faire équipe avec quelqu’un d’autres. Quand j’ai décidé de te coller Garrett dans les pattes, c’était l’opération de la derrière chance, parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire de toi. J’ai prié pour que ça fonctionne ! Mais, comme on dit : « Méfiez-vous de ce que vous souhaitez. » N’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes de véritables plaies tous les deux, Grady ! Et qui se ressemble, s’assemble, j’aurais dû m’en douter. Il ne va rien se passer, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une équipe comme la vôtre. Parce que, moi non plus, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais pertinemment ce qui se passera, si je vous sépare. Le chaos le plus total ! L’Apocalypse biblique !

      -    N’exagérons rien, Dick. Nous nous contenterons de foutre le feu à ce bâtiment et de tirer notre révérence comme des princes.

      -    Sors de mon bureau, Ty ! Ou j’appelle ton père pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. S’écria Burns, sans parvenir à totalement cacher son sourire.

Ty éclata de rire, mais ne se fit pas prier et bondit vers la sortie. Il n’était certainement pas pressé de connaître l’avis d’Earl Grady sur la question.

      -    Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas oublier de m’inviter ! Cria Burns.

Mais la porte s’était déjà refermée.

**FIN**

 

 

 

 


End file.
